(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved automatic opening-and-closing discharging structure for a loose powder jar, wherein a discharging structure consisting of overlapped upper and lower trough plates is disposed at an edge of a filling port on a top of a body of a cosmetic powder packing jar. Around an external perimeter of a discharging porous face of the lower fixed trough plate in the overlapped structure, opposite long and short arc grooves are uniformly disposed, so that inserted columns can be inserted at corresponding positions of a bottom of a movable trough plate, and with an elastic member preset in the arc groove, the movable trough plate is bulged with convex points disposed on a placing ring plate. A rotation of the movable trough plate is controlled by the locking of a jar cover, so that the overlapped upper and lower porous faces are naturally dislocated to close the discharging.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a conventional discharging structure design of a cosmetic powder packing jar, a cover plate with a discharging porous face is disposed at an opening edge of a jar tank. For the convenience of storing cosmetic brushes, a cover plate sheet is designed to have a concave groove at its center, so that the cosmetic brushes can be stored in the concave part thereof and an appropriate block of an actual discharging hole is naturally formed for preventing the powder from dropping out. Moreover, at the opening of the jar tank, a jar cover is used as a locking seal. In this way, a safe packing is achieved. However, in this design, not only the contained powder is easy to spill over due to inversion, thus wastefully making the whole cosmetic brush attached with the powder, but also it is inconvenient to open the jar. Accordingly, some producers directly design a double-layer discharging plate face on the top, i.e. a discharging design like a prickly heat powder jar. However, the powder jar should be opened or closed by a manual rotation before or after using. After using, if it is forgotten to close the jar by rotating, a case of spilling over as described above may occur. When the powder is carried outside or used actually for fixing the makeup, generally the action should be fast and a case of making hands attached with the powder is not allowed to occur. Otherwise, the whole operation of fixing the makeup will be affected. Therefore, in terms of the discharging design of a conventional loose powder jar, there is still space for further improving a discharging opening-and-closing operation of the loose powder jar, so as to achieve an automatic and convenient usage, without making the hands attached with the powder. This is also a development and improvement objective actively considered by producers all the time.